User blog:Dyliana/Milk Run
Milk Run Before sleeping, Dyl wrote to Roreca (sp?) for some guidance about getting property for her family and herself. Roreca wrote back with the name and number of a real estate agent for Dyl to go through and some interesting info about money. It seems there has been a trust set up to take care of Dyl’s family. It is enough money that Dyl should be able to concentrate fully on being a good Tremere and throw money at any other problem that may come along. This includes, first and foremost, the purchase of a house for them. She also instructed Dyl to take a ghoul to the final purchase of her property to ensure that it was able to be fortified as necessary. The next morning, Dyl received an email from Meekus St. James (?) of MadPyramid. He informed Dyl that she’d been hacked – responding Dyl assumes to the intrusion by Techno Mages into her computer hard drive but not the Tremere network. He offered his assistance in securing her computer better and invited her to check him out before she responded. Dyl sent a note to Charlie asking for info on St. James and Mad Pyramid. Charlie let her know that St. James was a Tremere and that Mad Pyramid seemed on the up and up but suggested she get with Roreka before actually contacting him. Dyl sent an email to R saying that there had been a hack of her computer but not the Tremere’s internal network. St. James had offered his assistance, and Dyl was happy to take it but before doing so she thought it best to discuss with Roreca. Dyl offered no explanation or description of the hack but if pressed will say that it concerned a cryptic warning about her human bf and the new friends he was making. She would further offer, if asked, that she had chosen to follow up the warning with Robert – the Tremere’s mage contact because she believed the warning was from Techno mages. Also she reported a dream she had had about Kahmel. They were having sex on top of a protective circle while surrounded by chanting/singing “monks.” The monks were holding symbols and runes used in “true magic” that Dyl recognized as protective. She mentioned that there were new people that Kahmel’s friend Diana had introduced him to and they were known for singing. And she said that she had had sex with Kahmel and had in fact gone to bed thinking about sex with him. So this may be a real dream or it may be something going on with Kahmel’s friends or it may be her subconscious telling her something else…. When she actually awakened there was a message from Charlie telling her to come see him. She dressed and went to the security desk to find him. There was a flurry of activity as the ghoul’s make regular updates to the security of the chantry – new cameras and wards, etc. Charlie let her know that there is a package at O’hare airport that she and Alex are to pick up. He is a bit nervous about it because it has been held up in customs and was odd to send low level Tremere anyway. Either it’s nothing and ghouls get it or it’s something and real Tremere get it. He decided to send Ian and John Vo as back up. Dyl went and smoked before going to find Alex. Alex had already gotten the note and was ready to go in baggy camo pants, black tank and shiny new baseball bat. She seemed very excited to go out and yet her aura showed extreme and odd anxiety when Dyl mentioned getting her own apartment. Her demeanor showed no anxiety though. Next Dyl caught up with Christian – his adventures and hers – while showering. Eventually she asked him if there was a way to transport some of his haunting to her apartment… she can’t imagine what it would be like to live without him and he agreed that it would be best to spread his fetters around. And yet, it was an odd conversation… are they really going to choose to live together? What exactly does that mean? Finally it was time to go and Dyl checked out a gun from security and it is now licensed to her. A Walther Koch…blah blah blah. They got into the panel truck and headed out…everyone was tense but nothing bad seemed to happen. They smoothly got to O’hare, got through the claims pick up and were led back to the warehouse to the 5’ x 5’ box that they had requisition forms for. As the warehouse worker wondered off, John Vo started to drive the forklift from the back of the truck and that’s when the bad arrived. A golf cart (snicker) with one powerful, aggressive lady vampire and three ghouls decked out in full SWAT gear (sob) pulled up across from the truck and the vampire got out and headed towards Dyl and Alex, barely giving the ghouls a second glance. She said her name was Tyler and she was definitely not a vampire that Dyl had ever seen or heard of before. Which meant she was either a rebel or from the Prince or a test planted by the Tremere to see how Dyl would handle confrontation. And it was clearly Dyl who was being tested. Alex was happy to step back and provide the back up to whatever Dyl’s play was but it was all up to Dyl to decide how to proceed. It became quickly clear that Tyler had no intention of talking. She spoke of what she was going to get from the Tremere and she moved to open the crate and see what was inside but it not really what she was after. Dyl fast talked until she could get some bearing on the situation and eventually Tyler clued her in. Tyler was an anarch… against the Prince and Camarilla and reclaiming her “territory” in the new city. Dyl’s involvement was only coincidence and nothing would make Tyler happy but violence. Dyl knew that they were grossly outgunned but there were no other options. She could not leave the Tremere’s possession in the hands of an anarch. Nor could she let an anarch walk free. She indicated by head nod that Alex should use the bat she was so dying to use and stepped back out of the way. Gunfire was immediate, with Ian shooting one of the SWAT ghouls, who had fanned out during the pre-fight talk. Dyl also hit the same ghoul but he mostly recovered and he and another SWAT fired two rounds of dragon’s breath on Ian burning him immediately to a cinder. John leveled the fork lift at the other SWAT and attacked. Tyler and Alex began to scuffle. Dyl got off one good shot…. Unfortunately into Alex! When Tyler used her as a shield. Then she was struck by the hot end of SWAT A’s rifle. Painful but soakable… SWAT B was not so lucky. He leveled his gun at John and attempted to fire another round of dragon’s breath. But the hot barrel only exploded burning him badly. John finished him off with the forklift…which had SWAT C’s body already hanging off the forks. Tyler and Alex continued to grapple and Dyl got off another good shot…this one the the core of Tyler causing enough damage to render her unconscious. SWAT A moved to save his mistress and hefted her in a fireman’s carry and ran away. During the fight, the top of the box had come off and something was stirring inside. Dyl was as afraid of it as she had been of the lady vampire…possibly moreso. But when the sides fell open they revealed a small, shriveled, old man who looked much like an English bulldog. He introduced himself as Lord Wainwright. Dyl recognized his name as one of the leaders of Tremere knowledge – whose primary study of late had been end times prophecy. LW solved the mystery of why Alex and Dyl had been sent…it was because he had wanted to speak to them as soon as possible and had asked they meet him at the airport. There was no time to waste. Dyl excused herself to call the Chantry (LW: Tell Nicky I said Hi!). Bert answered and sounded horribly tense. Dyl said she was okay, but Ian was dead. They had the package and were coming back to the Chantry immediately. A clean up crew was needed in the hanger at O’hare and the Camarilla should be informed that Tyler was back in the city and claiming O’hare as her own. It was hard for John and Dyl to leave Ian’s body there but they could waste no time getting LW back and he was anxious to begin speaking with Dyl and Alex immediately. So the three of them road in the back and John drove them back to the Chantry. Category:End of Days Category:Blog posts